


(Un)Expected Questions

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scot asks very good questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Expected Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



Sam sat down at the couch and looked at Eric, who was sitting in front of the TV and explaining to Scott, Carla and Joey the differences between the tactics of two hockey teams that were currently playing. It was hard not to smile when he observed how Eric’s whole face lit up as he was asked more and more questions and Scot was writing everything down in his new red notebook as Carla was looking over his shoulder, pointing out what else he should note. Joey just sat there watching all three of them quietly and eating a ham sandwich Sam had prepared for him. Eric, Sam and Carla were so focused on the game that they completely missed Sam leaving food for them on the table.

They looked at the screen in silence for a few minutes, when Scot asked, “Eric, did you ever take Sam to a game? Like on a date?”

Eric blinked, surprised, first looking at Sam with a corner of his eye then at children, who now focused all their attention on him, but then he quickly looked back at the TV. “No, not really.”

“My dad took my mom on a date to his bookshop on their first date and they talked about their jobs,” Joey said seriously when Eric did not elaborate. “They say that it’s important for couples to share interests so they always have something to talk about.”

“You can always try going to the movies,” Carla said, blinked and smiled as Scot looked at her, nodding his head at the idea.

Even if Eric tried to hide it, Sam noticed how uncomfortable he looked because of this conversation, but that seemed to be the end of the subject, because everybody, including Joey and Sam, went back to watching the game, Scot still occasionally taking notes. Eric continued to eat pretzels, pointing out what he should write down, but still looked tense from Carla’s question.

Only after twenty minutes, when the game was over, Eric took a purple glitter pen from Scot, wrote something in the notebook and proudly gave it back after he closed it.

“And this is how I would have done it. Sometimes speed is much more important,” Eric said and Scot and Joey nodded enthusiastically, while Carla smiled brightly, taking the notebook and the pen from Eric and holding them tightly against her chest.

“Okay, we’ll tell Ryan about it. He can be so stubborn sometimes.” Scot said, rolling his eyes. “We’re going upstairs, I’ll show Carla the new clothes I bought, okay?”

“Sure. Should I call your parents?” Sam asked Joey and Carla, but they shook their heads, saying that they already talked to them. When Carla and Scot headed upstairs, Joey turned to Eric.

“Mister Latour, can I get another sandwich?”

“I’m not miste…” at the look at Joey’s face Eric sighed. “Yeah, okay. Sure.”

“Thank you.”

Sam only bit his lip to keep himself from laughing as Eric rolled his eyes, but Sam noticed a corner of his mouth rising in a small half-smile.

***

Three days later, on Saturday, Sam, Eric and Scot were sitting in the living room. Sam and Eric were watching a movie; Scot was reading something from his notebook.

Just when Sam wanted to get up to go to the kitchen, he noticed Scot biting his lip, frowning slightly. He wanted to ask if something was bothering him, but just then Scot closed his notebook and looked up at them, tugging at one of the sleeves of his sweater.

“Eric,” Scot said, “can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

“If a girl asks me if I want to see a film together, it means that she wants to go on a date with me, right?”

Sam blinked once, but right away he turned to look at Eric, who started coughing loudly. Sam patted him on the back, as the other man calmed down a bit. It was really hard not to giggle at Eric’s reactions or the expression on his face as he’s heard the question.

The thing was, Sam and Eric for the last three years tried to prepare themselves for any kind of questions Scot might ask. Eric always ended up biting his lip nervously, complaining about teenagers, hormones and responsibilities, just like he did on the day they had found out about Scot. They had considered making a list of possible questions and answers but gave up after coming up with a lot of questions Eric had hoped nobody would ever ask them.

“What?” Eric asked when he could breathe again.

Scot only rolled his eyes. “I asked if…”

“I… I heard what you asked,” Eric scratched the back of his head. “I meant… um…wow. It depends, I guess…?” he turned to Sam, clearly looking for support.

“On what?”

“Um, well, you know…” he blinked a couple of times, looking anywhere but at Scot. “When a girl likes you and you like a girl… You do like her, right?” Eric asked and Scot nodded, still looking at Eric, clearly waiting for an answer. “Good. Okay. Right. That’s good. So, you see…” he mumbled, nervous and Sam shook his head with a smile.

“Do you want it to be a date, Scot?” Sam asked finally, seeing as Eric still seemed to be a little lost, but now a look of clear relief was written all over his face. It was obvious Scot was thinking about it before he’d asked them, because he answered right away.

“I guess.”

“Good. Did she tell you she’d like it to be a date or just…”

“Well,” Scot sighed. “We kind of talked about where people usually go on dates and then she asked me if I want to go to see a new film together.”

Sam blinked at that, remembering how Scot, Joey and Carla talked about dating when they watched a game, but since Scot didn’t mentioned any names Sam didn’t want to presume anything or make Scot uncomfortable. “Then I guess it’s safe to assume that yes, it may be a date. But if I were you, I would make sure. I always did, anyway,” he said after a while, hoping he said the right thing.

“Okay! I’ll call her,” Scot smiled brightly as he got up. Just after he collected his things from the table he covered his mouth with one hand, a pure terror written all over his face.

“Clothes! I have to pick something nice! And get a gift! She likes chocolate chip cookies. And maybe the gloves we were looking at with Joey! Or a scarf. She’ll like it, right?”

“If she likes it, then it’d be a nice gift.”

“Will you go shopping with me?” Scot looked at them, hopefully, holding his notebook tightly against his chest. “I know we went shopping last week, but, please, can we?”

Sam smiled at him and nodded. “Sure,“ he said, but before he could say anything else, Eric interrupted him.

“We’ll go with you to pick something she will like,” he said. “Just let us know when and where you are going, okay?”

Scot nodded quickly, hugged first Sam and then Eric, who wrapped his arms around him, and then continued. “And I have to try the new jacket! And maybe we should go somewhere after the film? Maybe she’ll want to eat something. I will go ask her!” He ran up the stairs, leaving Sam and Eric alone in the living room.

Eric sat down on the couch, probably still shocked by the whole situation. Sam sat next to him wrapping an arm around his shoulders reassuringly, so they were sitting pressed together. Eric exhaled loudly, leaning even more against Sam. It took a lot of strength not to mention how cute that was.

“He’s going on a… date. Scot is going on a date.” he said slowly. “He’s fourteen. And he’s going on a date, Sam.”

“I know,” Sam smiled and kissed Eric’s cheek. After a couple of minutes of complete silence he added quietly: “You know he was talking about Carla, right?”

“Really? Now that you mention it, it actually makes sense. But what if something happens?” Eric turned to him, his brows furrowed. “They’re friends, but it’s Scot’s first date! And they’re teenagers! Maybe we should go with them, just to make sure everything is okay and maybe wait for them after the film and…” Sam caught his lips in a soft kiss to stop the rambling.

“I love you,” Sam said after he broke the kiss, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face anymore.

Eric blushed and looked down as he took Sam’s other hand. “Love you too, Sammy. Sorry. It’s just… he’s growing up. He’ll keep asking us questions. Maybe we should ask Nula to help with shopping or…”

“Eric, it’s okay. Yes, Scot will ask us questions. Don’t worry so much, you’re doing a very good job so far. It’s going to be all right.”

“Okay. Okay. But I still think we should keep an eye on them.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but the smile didn’t leave his face for another two hours. They would have to call Carla’s parents, just in case. After all Scot and Carla were teenagers. He would probably have to keep reassuring Eric, keep reminding him that Scot was very responsible. Ands he would have to tell Scot that they expect him to keep in touch and establish some rules for dates, but he already had a feeling it was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 15 of [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) for the prompt Eric/Sam & Scot - _"Scot asks for dating advice with girls."_.
> 
> It's my first fic in this fandom, and I want to dedicate it to [lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/), who writes the best _Breakfast with Scot_ fics. All those fics and all our conversations encouraged me to contribute to this fandom something more than icons. Also, thanks to my wonderful beta. Enjoy the fic, guys!
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/535074.html)**


End file.
